Moonlit Shadows
by JewelOfTheSea101
Summary: *Completely Redone* Dark shadows danced just out of my line of sight, creating images far to twisted to be seen. The trees flew past as I ran toward the mass of darkness, desperate to understand, to know. Percy/OC Nico/OC Slightly Cannon, but not really.


Thank you for clicking to read! As always, I only stake claim on unrecognizable characters. Please leave a comment, and let me know what you think!

Dark shadows danced just out of my line of sight, creating images far to twisted to be seen. The trees flew past as I ran toward the mass of darkness, desperate to understand, to know. My fingers made contact with the soft material, when a bright white blaze filled the forest.

Blinking rapidly as I sat up, I cursed. Every time the dream had occurred, the same thing had happened. Why couldn't I just stay asleep?

The blast of Chiron hunting horn shook me from my bitter thoughts. Hopefully this meant a quest assignment, or a claiming instead of the usual: yet another death. I prayed to the Gods this wasn't the case today.

Running a hand through my hair, I pulled my shoes on. As the ONLY member of the Posiedon Cabin, I was required to represent as a counselor. Also, as a son of one of the big three, I was considered a head counselor. In Thalia's absence from the camp, Nico and I were also assigned the joint task of watching over the rights of the Cabin of Zeus.

Stepping out to face the cold bite of morning, cracked my neck and set off toward the Big House with a deep sigh. Seeing a familiar figure cutting across the horseshoe of cabins, I nodded to Grover.

"What, no witty verbal hello today?" He asked sarcastically in response to my nod. I merely faux glared at him before rubbing my temple to clear away the growing headache my nightmare always left me with.

Finally arriving at our destination, is at in my designated chair as the Head of Poseidon's Cabin.

Waiting for the rest of the committee members to arrive, I drummed my fingers lightly on my chair as I got lost in my thoughts once more.

Perhaps I should pray to my Father about this dream? Or discuss this with Annabeth? At the very least, she would be able to understand it slightly.

The distinct sound of Chiron clearing his throat broke me from my reverie of deep thought. Acknowledging every Cabin in respect, he began.

"It has come to our attention that two Demigods have recently been claimed. However, the satyr's sent to retrieve them have both been discovered dead. It is top-priority that these Demigods make it to the camp within the next thirty-six hours. We will be sending two already decided upon heroes along with Grover to retrieve them individually. Any questions thus far?" He asked, his stern gaze conveying the severity of the situation. Several hands shot up, Annabeth's among them.

"Which heroes shall be sent? Surely you are aware of the low numbers now contained within the camp boundaries Chiron. We cannot afford anymore losses." She stated cautiously, brushing her hair behind her ear compulsively. He rubbed his palm against the scruff of his beard, mulling over the facts she had stated.

"While this is true my dear, the Oracle has assigned this quest of the heroes specifically herself. Rachel has said 'A son of the Sea and a son of Death' are to be sent. Perseus and Nico shall be going with Grover."

My head snapped up at my name, before my Cerulean eyes shot over to meet Nico's own Onyx. Having just returned from a quest three days earlier, we were in no shape to head out again. Dragging a hand down my drawn face, I nodded at Chiron in acquiescence, my headache now returning full force.

Sighing, I pinched the bridge of my nose, and turn back to Chiron for guidance.

"Where, Who, and Why?" Nico spoke out boldly, determined to find out as much as possible to be fully involved in the planning this time. ( Last time we may have had an issue.) Understanding his reluctance, Chiron continued.

"The first is Diathi O'Connor. She is located in Hartford. More details shall be given later. The second is Lily Sullivan. You will find her in Boston. As for the why..." He trailed off a bit, seeming hesitant to answer.

Now fully immersed in the conversation, I gestured of Chiron to continue. Had it been unnecessary information, I probably would have become distracted by now, yet this was quiet possibly the most important piece. As it were, the demigods had probably been claimed for one of the more common cabins anyway. He had no reason to be hesitant.

"Diathi has been claimed for Lord Hades, Lily for Poseidon. Any more questions?"

My life is over.

Thank you for reading! Th next chapter will most likely be up this weekend! It will also be longer! Please comment and give me some constructive feedback so I may grow as an author! Thank you!


End file.
